


Cas is a Destiel Enthusiast

by jjlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjlove/pseuds/jjlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get stuck in a alternate universe and Cas gets addicted to Destiel fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is a Destiel Enthusiast

It had been a week and a half.

A week and a half since something had gone wrong with their last hunt. They had the monster cornered, him and Cas, but just before he had swung the machete clean across the unknown beasts shoulders there was a bright light, a deafening ringing, and both of them had woke up in the the same warehouse. Only the monster was long gone. 

Cas tried searching but his angel mojo was blocked. It was only after a day of wondering around that they realized their problem was something bigger than just a missing monster and a hindered angel. They were in a different world, one that was mostly the same. Only a few small facts differed—well, maybe more than a few but these were the ones that Dean really cared about— such as a much increase of popularity and fanbase of the Carver Edlund book series and hit TV series Supernatural.

That night, Dean realized, the fanbase had an increase in population by 1.

He had thought that the other man sitting across the small table in the motel room was doing research. That’s what he had said when he started up the rented laptop. However, a sliver of disbelief lodged itself inside his brain when he looked up from his own research to see the man’s blue eyes wide with shock and something else. His pupils were dilated and, was he….blushing?

When the angle tilted his head, Dean finally asked, ”Cas, what are you doing?” Cas didn’t respond. ”Cas?” Dean leaned over the table and shook the other shoulder.

"Huh, what?" He jumped, moving his hand over to the top of the laptop protectively. "Yes, Dean?"

"What are you doing?"

Cas sat a little straighter before looking back at the screen. ”Research.” He said, apparently done with the conversation.

They sat in silence for a while before Dean heard the quickening of Cas’s breathing growing heavier with each exhale. He watched the man slowly unravel. Cas wetted his lips. Took several slow swallows. His eyes had grown even darker than earlier. Personally, Dean was equally if not more confused at his own reactions to the sight.

He stood, shaking off the fluttery feeling growing in his chest. He had to know what Cas was ‘researching’. He made his way around the table and acted as if the bathroom was his intended destination. If Cas noticed Dean stop just over his shoulder, he made no attempt to hide his endeavors.

"Is that," Dean said, pointed to the screen and finally getting the dark haired man’s attention. "Slash fiction?" 

Cas turned about ten shades darker when he looked Dean in the eyes for a moment before taking interest in the ugly green carpet. 

"How did ‘research’ lead to that?" He took a step closer to both Cas and the laptop. 

"I—I was researching Supernatural the other day when," The man mumbled. "When I saw an unfamiliar angel name, Destiel, I thought he could help. But," He continued. "I found these and started to read them."

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Supernatural characters were the leads in this fiction. Sure, he had known about the slash fiction written about himself and Sam but him and Cas? His best friend? The guy he would and has risked everything for and vise versa? Maybe, they did stare at each other for far to long. Maybe, they threw the rules about personal space out the window years ago. Maybe, he did want to run his hands through that already bed messed hair. Maybe,…wait. 

"Dean?" Cas was looking at him now. Looking at Dean like he always had, giving Dean is undivided attention. Dean cleared his throat.

"Whatever, Cas. Just-just get back to research. Actual research." He turned, this time actual going for the bathroom.

"Dean, what do you think about wings?"

"What?" He faced Cas once again and was confronted with his questioning head tilt,

"Wings. Some of these," Those blue eyes drifted back to the laptop. "Slash fictions as you have called them, have implored the possibility that you have a ‘wing kink’."

Dean tried really hard to ignore the sudden lack of blood in his upper body. ”Like, um, your wings?”

"Yes." He stood and made his way to stand in front of Dean. Again, personal space was out the window but this time Dean’s breath hitched and his eyes wandered the many places of Cas. His eyes, his lips, his chest, his tight pants, his eyes again, and finally to the area where he assumed Cas’s wings would be if he could see them.

"Well," He tried his hand at a casual chuckle. He failed. "I’ve never seen them."

"I can show them to you when we get back and I have my ‘mojo’ back." Cas supplied air quotes and seemed to get closer. Or was Dean the one getting closer? "I will show them to you just like the ‘Cas’ in those ‘slash fictions’."

It was the smile, ultimately, that brought Dean closer to Cas. So close that their breath fought for dominance of the area. With a lick of his lips, Dean replied. ”Yeah, Cas.”

Soon lips, teeth, and tongues were mashing together in a synchronous rhythm that Dean would not soon forget. His hand felt what it was like to run through the soft black locks, gently pulling here and there. Their lips were still interlocked as Cas’s hands felt the muscles of his back, practically climbing the taller man. 

Together their body heat was increasing even as the air around them grew cold. They hadn’t and wouldn’t notice. It was only after someone firmly cleared their throat that they released each other. Both of them stared into each others eyes like they had so many times before, only this time they were closer, way closer and far more out of breath.

Dean took a look at his surroundings. They were back in the warehouse they woke up in a week and a half ago. His eyes found the source for the earlier interruption standing over a decapitated figure, eyebrows raised and showing a not so small smirk. ”Finally.”

He didn’t pay much more attention to his brother. Dean simply turned back to Cas whose hair was even messier than before, wondering briefly if he would be able to see that sex hair in full swing. ”Are you going to show me your wings now?”


End file.
